


Romance In A Bookstore

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstore Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Solas was an introverted bookstore owner who meets someone very unexpected.





	Romance In A Bookstore

Solas wasn't the social type. He preferred being surrounded by books than by people. Unfortunately being owner of a bookstore meant that you would encounter people. He wasn't that he hated people, but more that he could never find anyone engaging enough to share his interests or even someone just to have debates with. So here he was seated at the counter with his face buried within a book dealing with the history of Arlathan when he heard the bell of the door chime, indicating he had a customer.

His stormy blue eyes glanced up from his book to see who entered his shop. His breath caught in his throat slightly at the sight of the Dalish elf. She was quite captivating. Her dark brown hair cascaded over her slender shoulders, the purple of her Vallaslin brought out the deep blue of her eyes, and the smile that graced her lips when she caught sight of him seemed to make his heart stop. He knew he had to break out of his daze when he realized she was speaking.

She approached the counter. "Andaran Atish'an. I was wondering if you had any books dealing with the rise and fall of Arlathan." Even her voice was mesmerizing. He cleared his throat lightly before he spoke. "As it so happens I do." He gestured to the book laying open in front of him. Her smile seemed to widen. "Fascinating isn't it? The history of Arlathan has always intrigued me so much so that I'm a history major at the University of Orlais." 

He was impressed. Not many elves attended the University of Orlais because of the prejudice against them. Especially Dalish elves. "That is quite impressive. Especially given the prejudice against elves." Solas closed the book as he turned his full attention on her. Britannia nodded in response. "I've worked hard to get where I am. I'm surprised they actually have classes on Elven history. Though the professors get a lot of facts wrong and I spend much the class correcting them." She laughed softly.

Solas grimaced slightly. For he knew the Dalish had twisted much of the history themselves. He couldn't help himself. He had to comment. "Well the Dalish themselves have twisted a lot of the facts for they have forgotten much." Sometimes he really did have a superiority complex for he was a Dreamer. He has seen the truth with his own eyes. He lived it but when he attempted to share his knowledge, he was shunned.

Her eyebrows furrowed with irritation. "Oh! But you know the truth right?" She narrowed her azure eyes at him. Solas stood and clasped his hands behind his back. His name fit his prideful demeanor. "The Dalish are like children fumbling in the dark, mangling details. I have studied Arlathan all my life. For I am a Dreamer, I have seen the truth." 

She paused when she heard he was a Dreamer. Sominari were incredibly rare. They were very gifted individuals that could walk the Fade. She had done much reseach on them for an essay in her Arcane Arts class. "If you're a Dreamer, why not share your knowledge with the elves? Let them see the truth?" She crossed her arms and looked upon him with a piercing gaze.

A heavy sigh escaped him. "I have approached many Dalish clans when I use to be a traveler. I was shunned and called a madman. They wouldn't accept the knowledge I had to share." His eyebrows furrowed. It was clearly a painful memory. Britannia's expression softened. "Well...I would be willing to learn." She spoke softly. A small smile crossed Solas' lips. "Ma nuvenin." That is how he had met the woman that would soon change everything.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Britannia would come back to the bookstore every day. It had been so long since he engaged with someone. She was such a rare and marvelous spirit in such a dull world. Solas looked forward to her company. It was truly the highlight of his mundane day. They would discuss their theories, interests, and even have heated debates that would sometimes lead to her storming out of the shop, but she would always return.

For two months, this was their daily routine. He found himself falling for her. He tried to fight the feelings for she was young and had much of her life ahead of her. She also didn't know the truth of who he was. He couldn't initiate something between them based on a lie. She was so unique and beautiful that it was hard for him to resist the hold she seemed to have over him.

Today was just like any other day to him, but when she entered the store...he could tell that she had something on her mind. She approached the counter like she always did, but she seemed nervous. She fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag. She hadn't uttered a word. As if she was having a silent debate with herself.

"Britannia? Is everything alright?" He asked in concern. She seemed to snap out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath before she finally spoke. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime?" She asked timidly, a slight blush dusted her cheeks. She had asked him out. Solas felt his heart stop before a smile graced his lips. "I would love that." He answered softly with such adoration in his voice.

Britannia smiled brightly. She could feel her heart racing. He had said yes. She reached out and took his hand that rested upon the counter, slipping a piece of paper within his hand. "I look forward to it." She gave him a flirtatious smile and a wink before she left the shop. Solas opened the paper with curiosity to see that it was her phone number. 

He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he stared down at the digits. Solas glanced up to see that she was standing at the window of the shop. The smile she gave him had to been one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. That was the moment when Solas realized that she had changed everything.


End file.
